1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub assembly for a wheelchair, and more particularly to a hub assembly capable of preventing a wheelchair from unintentionally rolling backwards.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wheelchair tends to roll back on a ramp, so a conventional rolling-back prevention assembly is mounted on the wheelchair to secure wheels of the wheelchair. Consequently, the wheelchair is prevented from moving backward on the ramp.
However, the rolling-back prevention assembly has to be turned off when the wheelchair needs to move forward up the ramp. At the moment of when the rolling-back prevention assembly is turned off, the wheelchair simultaneously rolls back due to the weight of the wheelchair and a patient. Consequently, a user is easily hit by the rolling-backwards wheelchair and gets hurt.
Furthermore, the rolling-back prevention assembly needs to be turned off every time when the wheelchair needs to move forward, and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hub assembly for a wheelchair to mitigate the aforementioned problems.